¡Perdonándome El Alma!
by Ally-Nessi Cullen
Summary: Entre LN. Edward nunca volvió. 10 años después se encuentra con Bella en un instituto aparentando 17 años. ¿Será de verdad Bella? ¿Qué hará Edward? Porque Bella no esta sola y tendrá un gran secreto. ExB,AxJ,ExR. M por Lemmons más delante. Person Místicos
1. Prólogo

Twilight no me pertenece (jopelines u.u), varios de los personajes son de la obra de Stephenie Meyer los otros han salido de mi propia invención y la historia también me pertenece.

Perdonándome el alma

Prólogo 

Estaba tumbada en la cama, echándome en cara los sucesos ocurridos esa misma tarde. Y lo único que pensaba era _Se ha ido para siempre, se ha ido para siempre,_ lo que me deprimía aun más. Me dolía tanto el corazón que deseaba arrancármelo de golpe para que no sufriera más. _Será como si nunca hubiese existido_, sus palabras no paraban de resonar en mi cabeza, ojala le pudiese olvidar. Me puse ha llorar aun más fuerte. Fue entonces cuando sucedió. Mi mente se abrió paso a una voz, que no había odio en mi vida y a la vez me resultaba familiar de alguna forma.

- Tranquila, no llores. Yo estaré junto a ti así que no debes estar triste. Nosotros e cuidaremos, no te preocupes.- Me susurro esa voz. Y de pronto sentí una presencia junto a mí.

Bueno aquí está el prólogo de mi primera historia ^^. No seáis muy crueles por favor xD. Para quien no lo ha entendido aquí va el resumen:

**Resumen:** Edward nunca volvió. 10 años después se encuentra con Bella en un instituto aparentando 17 años. ¿Será de verdad Bella? ¿Qué hará Edward? Porque Bella no esta sola y tendrá un gran secreto.

**..^^Ally^^..**


	2. 1: Volver a empezar

Twilight no me pertenece, varios de los personajes son de la obra de Stephenie Meyer los otros han salido de mi propia invención y la historia también me pertenece.

* * *

Perdonándome el alma

…Volver ha empezar…

10 años después.

PVO Edward

10 años, ese era el tiempo que llevaba sin verla, ese era el tiempo en el que mi familia había cambiado, en el que yo había cambiado.

Desde aquella noche en la cual deje al amor de mi vida en aquel mugriento bosque cerca de su casa, nada ha sido lo mismo. Yo que quieres que diga, estaba muerto, que literalmente lo estoy, en alma. Me he pasado los últimos 10 años en una maldita habitación oscura incluso mi familia me tenían que arrastrar para que fuera ha cazar. No para de culparme por haber la dejado pero a la vez me sentía feliz porque ella seguramente estaría casada y con hijos. Ese pensamiento ha sido mi excusa para no ir a Forks para verla. No he sabido nada de ella durante todo se tiempo, le había prohibido a Alice que mirase su futuro.

Mi familia no es que este muy bien tampoco: Alice ya no sonríe tanto como antes y solo me habla cuando es necesario esta muy enfadada conmigo por perder a su única amiga. Emmett también había cambiado ya no gasta las bromas que gastaba antes, él sentía a Bella como si fuera su hermanita pequeña que tenía que proteger y está enfurruñado conmigo. Jasper se echaba la culpa por haberla atacado en su cumpleaños y así destruir la familia, aparte que sentía el dolor de todos y le era difícil controlarlo. Esme seguía siendo tan maternal como siempre pero se le notaba en la mirada que ella quería a Bella como su hija y la echaba de menos. Y a Carlisle le pasaba lo mismo que a Esme pero lo ocultaba mejor. Y por último Rosalie, ella estaba contenta por que Bella no era una de nosotros como a ella le hubiese gustado y aunque diga que no se le notaba un eje de tristeza en la mirada.

Desde que nos fuimos de Forks estuve 5 años rastreando ha Victoria para ver que no se acercara a Bella pero al final le perdí el rastro y tuve que volver a casa. Luego nos fuimos a Alaska ha vivir con la familia de Denali pero ya llevamos mucho tiempo asi que ahora nos estábamos mudando a Chicago para empezar un nuevo curso a pesar de que llegáramos en el segundo trimestre.

- Edward, vamos ya al instituto- La voz de Alice me sacó de mi ensueño. Estaba muy rara últimamente (más de lo normal), desde que legamos a Chicago me ocultaba algunas visiones e incluso parecía más feliz. Le pregunté a Jasper pero me dijo que no sabía nada.

Cuando baje todos me estaban esperando, cogimos mi Volvo S60 y el BMW de Rosalie. El instituto fue fácil de localizar asi que aparcamos cerca de la puerta de entrada. No había muchos estudiantes ya que llegamos 30 minutos antes de que empezaran las clases. Fuimos ha registrarnos a secretaria donde nos encontramos a una señora de unos 50 años, menudita con gafas y de pelo canoso que estaba leyendo una revista. Carraspeé.

- Disculpe somos los Cullen y los Hale, los nuevos alumnos- La secretaria levantó la cabeza y al vernos abrió mucho los ojos y la boca. _¡Dios Mio! ¡Pero que jovencitos más atractivos! Si fuera veinte años más joven los cogería y les haría…_Lo que estaba pensando esta ''señora'' no era apto ni siquiera para mí así que interrumpí sus pensamientos apuradamente.- Perdone pero… ¿Nos podría dar nuestros horarios?- Si eso interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¡OH! Cla-claro un mo-momento- Tartamudeó. Se volvió, cogió nuestros horarios y se los dio ha Alice quién nos los repartió a cada uno.- ¡Que tengan un buen día!

Salimos de la secretaría, nos despedimos y nos fuimos cada uno a su clase. Entré en la clase que me correspondía, Economía, los alumnos ya estaban sentados con sus respectivos compañeros, solo quedaba una mesa libre al final del todo, donde me senté. Estuve divagando entre mis pensamientos asta que alguien los interrumpió.

- Hola- subí la mirada para encontrarme a una chica que físicamente se parecía mucho a Alice. Pequeña como un duendecillo y delgada pero solo que esta tenía el pelo rubio casi platino, largo y muy liso.- Me llamo Alison Celow y tu debes de ser mi nuevo compañero de pupitre ¿No?- Dijo dedicándome una gran sonrisa resplandeciente. Era extraño pero sentía en mi interior un gran respeto por ella como si ella mandara sobre mí. A parte su olor me recordaba al de las flores pero para nada apetecible.

- Eso creo, yo soy Edward Cullen, encantado- Le sonreí tendiéndole la mano en forma de saludo pero ella en cambio me abrazó.

- Te hemos estado esperando- Me susurró.

- ¿Qué quieres…- Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo el profesor entró en la clase, mandando callar y sentar a los alumnos que se habían quedando mirando nuestra extraña escena con asombro. Así que deduje que lo que acababa de hacer Alison era inusual.

A mitad de la clase ella pidió permiso para retirarse el cual se lo concedieron dejándome a mí con muchas preguntas sin responder. En cambió leí en la mente del profesor lo que le pasaba a Alison; Tenía claustrofobia y por eso no podía estar en una clase más de 30 min.

Cuando sonó el timbre me dispuse ha salir pero un chico con acné y gafas me detuvo.

- Es raro que Alison se muestre cariñosa con alguien que no fueran los Celow, los Camilt y los Sbeltof. ¿La conocías de antes?- Preguntó notoriamente celoso. Yo negué con la cabeza, lo que le enfureció aún más.- ¿Te apellidas Cullen?- Asentí- Pues será mejor que tengas cuidado con esas tres familias, si tienes un problema con uno de ellos TODOS los demás se te echarán encima.- Me amenazó pero yo tenía mucha curiosidad así que lo pregunté.

- Contando con Alison, entre las tres familias son catorce, siete chicos y siete chicas.- Con aquello salió de la clase dejándome confuso.

* * *

¡Hola otra vez! ^^ aquí dejo el primer capitulo de este fic espero que les guste xD

Gracias a la gente que me animó ha seguir con la historia =). Si les gustó la historia allí abajo hay un botoncito verde muy sexi asi que si podrían ser tan amables y dejar su opinión estaría muy feliz ^^.

Besos…….

..Ally..


	3. 2: El Reencuentro

Twilight no me pertenece, varios de los personajes son de la obra de Stephenie Meyer los otros han salido de mi propia invención y la historia también me pertenece.

Perdonándome el alma

...El Reencuentro...

PVO Edward

Menos física, el resto de clases me parecieron aburridas. Y si esta pudo resultarme interesante sólo fue porque un chico de ropas y pelo negro estaba observándome con desprecio y desconfianza, lo que me resultó a la vez de extraño, intrigante. Su miraba daba escalofríos parecían como si te mirara el alma _aunque no tuviese_. Sus pupilas eran negras y lo de alrededor de la retina también pero no había color en ellos eran simplemente…blancos.

Dejando eso a parte, ahora era la hora del almuerzo y Alice, Jasper y yo, nos dirigíamos en silencio a una de las mesas más apartadas del comedor, donde nos esperaban Rosalie y Emmett.

- ¿Cómo les ha ido el día?- preguntó Alice con una sonrisa que quería decir a gritos: ¡Estoy planeando algo!Intenté leerle la mente pero estaba traduciendo el himno japonés al griego.

- Extraño- respondimos todos (menos Alice) simultáneamente. Al hacerlo, no pudimos evitar miraros curiosos unos a otros. Antes de que nadie pudiera decir algo, Alice preguntó.

-¿Por qué? – le dijo a Rosalie

- Porque en nuestra clase de Filosofía habían dos chicos y una chica que no han parado de mirar en nuestra dirección durante toda la clase- respondió ella señalándose asi misma y a Emmett- y en cima luego en cuanto tocó el timbre se marcharon ¡como alma que lleva al diablo! (**Nota autora:** es una expresión que quiere decir que se marcharon muy deprisa).

-Pero si eso lo hacen todos- le contesto Alice- ¿Qué tenían de especial para que os mirasen?

-No se, es que sus miradas eran diferentes como si pudieran ver através de ti- Emmett entrecerró los ojos.

- Y las de alguno eran crueles y aunque no pueda tener escalofríos te juro que tuve uno- dijo Rosalie.

- ¿Y tu Edward?- el pequeño duende se giro hacia mi.

- Yo he conocido a una chica muy parecida a ti- respondí pensando aún en esa peculiar escena- pero me hacía sentir extraño. Además luego tuve clase con un tipo que me miraban de la forma que habéis dicho vosotros- me gire hacia Emmett y Rosalie, los cuales asintieron.

- ¡Aja! ¿Y tu Jazz?- dijo la más peque de la mesa, volviendo la cabeza de mi a Jasper.

-Pues no estoy seguro…pero…creo que he visto a…Bella- se formó un pesado silencio a nuestro alrededor. No podía hablar tenía un nudo en la garganta de la sorpresa que me acababan de dar. Ver a mi Bella sería fantástico, yo aun la amaba como si fuera el primer día, pero era imposible que ella estuviera aquí.

- Imposible- susurré, repitiendo lo que había pensado- Ella odia los lugares fríos y en este pueblo hace peor temperatura que en Forks, lo que siempre ha odiado.

- Además, han pasado 10 años- dijo Emmett extrañado.

- Si, y tendrá ya unos 28 años- le apoyó Rosalie- a no ser que sea una profesora…porque si es así es un poco probable.

- No, era una alumna- contestó Jasper con seguridad- aunque… tampoco estoy muy seguro de fuera ella.

-¿Como?- pregunté.

-Pues era igualita que ella y a la vez diferente. Tenía las mismas proporciones que Bella físicamente pero esta chica tenía los cabellos negros y los ojos aunque cueste creer ¡su color de ojos era blanco!- vi en su mente los mismos ojos que yo había visto en aquel chico.- Pero lo más…

- Que raro- le interrumpió Rosalie, mirando hacia atrás- Nadie está hablando.

Y era verdad, en el comedor nadie hablaba estaban todos callados e incluso habían para de comer y absolutamente todos estaban mirando atentos a la puerta del comedor. Un alumno entró corriendo con los brazos en alto levantando los pulgares. Ahí fue cuando un susurro de voces rompió el silenció haciendo que todas la personas de la sala se pusieran ha hablar entre ellas. Decían cosas como ''Ya vienen'', ''Están aquí'', ''¿Qué llevarán puesto?'' o ''¿Se fijará en mi?''.

Entonces la puerta del comedor se abrió por segunda vez y aparecieron por ella seis personas tres chicos y tres chicas. Ya había visto a dos de ellos, una de las chicas era Alison Celow y el otro chico era el de mi clase de Física.

Con ellos iban dos chicos, ambos musculosos (tanto como Jasper o Emmett) y de ojos blancos y uno con el pelo negro y rizado y el otro con el pelo rubio y liso. Las otras dos chicas una de ellas era rubia oscura y tenía los ojos anaranjados, mientras que la otra, era casi idéntica a Bella, tenía el perlo ondulado de un color negro tizón, y al igual que caso todos sus compañeros, sus ojos eran blancos. Y su figura era igualita a la que yo recordaba de Bella, pero no era ella.

Me relajé. Definitivamente Jasper se había equivocado y yo me llevé el susto de mí…existencia. Noté como una humana se acercaba a nosotros.

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Katty- todos nos volvimos para mirarla. No teníamos que ser maleducados- y soy la presidenta del club de bienvenida a los nuevos aparte de la jefa de las animadoras y la MÁS popular de la escuela- se halagó a si misma y luego se dirigió solamente a Emmett, Jasper yo - Si necesitan mi ''ayuda'' en algo ya sabéis donde estoy- todos captamos el doble sentido de su frase. Antes de que las chicas saltasen encima de ella le pregunté.

-Pues si, necesito tu ayuda para algo- Ella con una sonrisa coqueta se dirigió a mí. Mientras que los otros me miraban sorprendidos.

-Y… ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

- ¿Me podrías decir quiénes son los que acaban de llegar?- se vio claramente como se desilusionó.

- A esos…- Lo dijo con una voz entre celosa y furiosa aunque lo intentó disimular pareciendo indiferente- Las rubias son Alison y Madison Celow y la del pelo negro es Elizabeth Sbeltof y los chicos son, el rubio Jaden y el del rizos negros es su hermano Christian. Ellos son hermanos de Elizabeth. Y el ultimo el del polo liso y negro es Lucian Camilt.- acabó ella

- Faltan algunos integrantes del grupo ¿no?- pregunté

-Pues si- pareció aburrida de contar todo esto como si lo hubiera dicho miles de veces- Alison y Madison tienen un hermano y una hermana más, Brian y Stela Celow. Luego Lucian tiene una hermana, Deila, y tres hermanos, Matt, Elliot, y Aaron Camilt. Y por ultimo Elizabeth, Christian y Jaden tienen dos hermanas más Isabela y Emily Sbeltof.

- ¿Y por qué no están aquí todos?- preguntó Emmett

-Porque Deila, Stela, Brian y Matt le gustan comer afuera. Tampoco están aquí Aaron y Emily porque están en la universidad. Y…Isabela y Elliot no se donde están.- dijo extrañada mirando hacia todos los lados.

Entonces tocó el timbre y tuvimos que volver a clase. Aunque aun había muchas dudas.

Mi siguiente clase era Biología (que recuerdos que me trae esa asignatura, cuando la conocí). Suspire con tristeza y entre en el aula y fui al profesor, para que me firmara el papelito, quien hizo presentarme.

-Hola, me llamo Edward Cullen t me acabo de Mudar desde Alaska- mi voz salió monótona ya que pensaba en la clase de Biología de Forks con Bella a mi lado.

- Bien Sr. Cullen, siéntese junto a la señorita Sbeltof- Mientras el profesor explicaba, yo aun seguía absorto en mis recuerdos que no me di cuenta de quien se sentaba a mi lado. Unos minutos después una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Disculpa pero...-su voz era tan suave que tenía la sensación de que me acariciaban con plumas- el…el profesor nos mando un ejercicio que tenemos que entregar al final de la clase y…es en grupo.- Me sonaba su voz muchísimo, una voz que desde hace años que no oía.

Cuando la reconocí levante la mirada instantáneamente y la miré. Era un ángel de pelo marrón con ondulaciones perfectas, sus ojos de un color chocolate y su cuerpecito con sus buenas formas definidas. Llevaba puesta una camisa azul de manga corta holgada que le llegaba hasta medio muslo con un cinturón negro por debajo del pecho. No llevaba ni pantalones ni falda solo la camisa. Tenía puestos unos botines negros junto con los guantes del mismo color. (**Nota autora:** ¿Es que no tenía frío? ¡Que estamos en Enero!)

-¿B…Bella?- Imposible no podía ser ella. Esta chica y la del comedor serán sus parientes o algo pero es que es IMPOSIBLE. Yo no paraba de mirarla con asombro como si fuera un fantasma. Mi compañera se sonrojó bajando la cabeza aunque al poco tiempo la alzó y sonrió avergonzada.

-Hola, Edward- Contesto- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

¡Hola! siento retrasarme pero voy a publicar solo los fines de semana seguramente o los Viernes o los Sabados.

¿Les gustó la historia? Espero que si ^^ voy a poner una lista por si os liais con los nombres y quienes son.

**Chicas****Chicos**

Bella Sbeltof Elliot Camilt

Elizabeth Sbeltof Lucian Camilt

Madison Celow Christian Sbeltof

Stela Celow Matt Camilt

Deila Camilt Brian Celow

Emily Sbeltof Aaron Camilt

Alison Celow Jaden Sbeltof

Esos son los personajes que voy a poner. ^^ Si os a gustado ya sabeis ue hay un botoncito MUY sexi abajo xD.

Besos…

..Ally..


	4. 3: Secretos

Twilight no me pertenece, varios de los personajes son de la obra de Stephenie Meyer los otros han salido de mi propia invención y la historia también me pertenece.

* * *

Perdonándome el alma

...Secretos...

**PVO Edward**

_-¿B…Bella?- Imposible no podía ser ella. Esta chica y la del comedor serán sus parientes o algo pero es que es IMPOSIBLE. Yo no paraba de mirarla con asombro como si fuera un fantasma. Mi compañera se sonrojó bajando la cabeza aunque al poco tiempo la alzó y sonrió avergonzada._

_-Hola, Edward- Contesto- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos._

Me quedé mudo tan solo viéndola. Me había reconocido así que aún se acordaba de mí. Una parte de mi estaba que daba saltos de alegría por poder volver ver a mi ángel. Pero la otra parte, la razonable, se preguntaba que como era posible que ella estuviese a su lado haciéndose pasar por una alumna si se suponía que debería tener 28 años y estar casa y ya con hijos. ¿No se suponía que por eso la había dejado? Para que fuera feliz siendo humana y disfrutar todas las cosas en lo que eso conlleva. ¿Entonces había sufrido todos estos años por su perdida para nada? Y para colmo, aun seguía sin poder leerle la mente. Pero lo más importante era que ¡ella estaba aquí! ¡A su lado! ¡Junto a el de nuevo! Y si esa era otra oportunidad que el destino le había hecho, no la desperdiciaría por nada del mudo. Pero antes tenía que saber que estaba pasando por que según mis cálculos, Bella tendría que tener la apariencia de una treintañero más o menos, y que yo recuerde nunca me he equivocado en hacer cálculos. Es lo bueno de tener un cerebro de vampiro, que pensaba con una rapidez asombrosa y encima nunca se equivocaba. Así que tendré que descubrir todo este misterio por mi mismo y lo…

- ¿Edward? ¿Estas bien?- dijo ella interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

- ¿Por qué?- fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

Ella me miró entre extrañada y triste.- Porque somos compañeros de mesa y tenemos que hacer el…

-¡No es eso!- la interrumpí- ¿Por qué estas aquí?- tenia que saberlo como sea.

-¿Eh?- exclamó confundida- ¿Entonces a que te refieres?

-¿Que por qué estas en una clase de 1º de bachillerato con alumnos de 17 años cuando tu tienes 28?- pregunté exasperado. Ella se removió nerviosa en su asiento.

-B…Bueno…aquí el mayor eres tú, ya que tienes… ¿119 años?- dijo apartando la vista nerviosamente.

-Contesta- ordené. Mi paciencia se estaba agotando y ella no iba mejor que yo ya que cada vez se le notaba más nerviosa.

-Edward yo…- paro de hablar en seco, como si alguien de repente le hubiera gritado mentalmente que estaba mal lo que me iba a decir- E…Eso es una cosa que no te encumbre- iba ha abrir la boca para protestar pero Bella no me dejó- Lo único que necesitas saber es que al igual que tu tienes tus secretos ahora yo tengo los míos.

Cuando iba a preguntarle que clase de secretos se referían, sonó el timbre que daba como finalizada la clase. Sin darnos cuenta habíamos pasado todo la clase hablando y no estaba echo el trajo que mandó el profesor a principio de la clase. Fui rápidamente ha hacer el trabajo en la hoja donde teníamos que hacerlo pero lo que vi me dejó de piedra. Bella se había levantado –sin que yo me diese cuenta- e iba de camino a la mesa del profesor, al igual que otros alumnos (mientras que otros salían para ir sus siguientes clases), para entregar el trabajo ``hecho''. No entendía como lo había hecho ni cuando. ¿Cómo no me había enterado? ¿No habíamos estado toda la clase hablando y no nos había dado tiempo para hacer nada más?

Bella salió del aula, una vez hubo entregado el trabajo al profesor, y yo detrás de ella.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- le hable mientras la seguía através de los pasillos

-¿El que?- dijo sin detenerse

-Tú ya sabes que, ¿Cómo has podido hacer un trabajo de 400 palabras en 10 segundos?

- Pues como te he dicho antes, ahora tengo mis secretos.- me dijo en un tono molesto aunque en seguida se convirtió en suplica- por favor no me sigas más.

Me detuve solo para ver como Bella se iba a paso grácil hacia la puerta del gimnasio, cuando desapareció por esta, lo único que podía pensar era: O Bella se ha hecho mucho más grácil con el paso de los años o…aquí esta pasando algo muy gordo, y venia incluida tres familia un tanto peculiares. Después de tanto pensarlo…me decliné por la segunda opción.

Me fui a mi ultima clase del día, Química, para cuando llegué ya había empezado por lo que me gané a un profesor un tanto moleste que me hecho una buena bronca por ser impuntual. El resto de la clase me la pasé pensando, aunque mi mente sea muy hábil, todo esto me superaba enormemente.

* * *

Hola a todos! Siento que este fuera un capítulo extremadamente corto pero esta semana no he podido escribir nada más. Sorry =(. La semana que viene lo haré mucho más largo lo prometo!! Y será muy interesante, ya lo tengo planeado muajajajaja.

Hay algunas que me preguntaron sobre los personajes que he creado y por que los había puesto asi. Lo único que puedo decir por ahora es que lo he puesto por que todos son parejas tanto sentimentales como e algo más que ya averiguareis mas adelante ^^.

Voy a poner los nuevos personajes que yo he creado para que no os confundáis:

**Chicas .................................****Chicos**

_Bella Sbeltof ....................Elliot Camilt_

_Elizabeth Sbeltof............. Lucian Camilt_

_Madison Celow ..............Christian Sbeltof_

_Stela Celow.................... Matt Camilt_

_Deila Camilt ...................Brian Celow_

_Emily Sbeltof ..................Aaron Camilt_

_Alison Celow .................Jaden Sbeltof_

Si os a gustado ya sabéis que hay un botoncito MUY sexi abajo xD.

Besos…

..Ally..


	5. 4: Celos

Twilight no me pertenece, varios de los personajes son de la obra de Stephenie Meyer los otros han salido de mi propia invención y la historia también me pertenece.

* * *

Perdonándome el alma

...Celos...

**PVO Edward**

Como no podía pensar con claridad por ello me pase la ultima hora del día dándole vueltas a la cabeza, pensando en que podría consistir el secreto de Bella.

Cuando sonó la campana que daba por finalizada la jornada de estudios, salí corriendo a paso humano hacia el aparcamiento. Tenía la necesidad de ver a Bella lo más pronto posible. Como si mi cuerpo no pudiera estar lejos de su presencia.

Cuando llegue al aparcamiento aun no había salido ningún alumno así que dirigí a mi Volvo, que estaba casi al final del parking del colegio, me apoyé en él, ha esperar que saliera mi ángel. Unos cinco minutos después empezaron a salir los estudiantes, y con ellos mis ''hermanos''. Cuando ellos iban por la mitad de camino del aparcamiento hacia mi coche, aparecieron todos los integrantes de esas tres familias. El parking se quedo en silencio. Al igual que nosotros estábamos viendo a esas doce personas atravesar el aparcamiento, todos los alumnos que estaban en el, se habían parado y estaban mirando lo que nosotros veíamos.

Esta vez venían todos ellos, seis chicas y seis chicos. Reconocí a MI Bella y a la chica que es idéntica a ella, Elizabeth, también estaba esa chica tan simpática de Economía, Alison, y a su lado estaba la chica que había en el comedor, que según nos había contado Katty (la chica/doña ''más popular de la escuela''), se llamaba Madison, junto a ellas estaban otras dos chicas que supuse que eran Stela y Deila. Luego por parte de los chicos conocía a los que estaban en el comedor a la hora de la comida, los otros dos serían Matt y Brian. Di gracias a mi mente vampiresca por poder acordarme de todos sus nombres.

_Dios mio, así todos juntos imponen un montón_- pensó Jasper.

_Oh, oh_- respondió Alice a lo que vio en sus visiones.- _Edward, no te va ha gustar lo que vas ha ver._

Y eso fue exactamente lo que paso. Odie lo que vi.

Vi como el chico que estaba en el comedor junto a Bella, le agarraba el hombro a esta y la acercaba a su pecho. _¿Qué hace este abrazando a MI Bella? ¿Acaso estaban juntos? Si es así voy a machacar todos los huesos de ese desgraciado_. Sentí una punzada de dolor en mi muerto corazón. _Celos_-me recordó mi mente. Emití un gruñido bajo en dirección a ese chico que si no mal recordaba se llamaba Elliot.

Todos ellos se giraron en mi dirección, lo que me resultó extraño es que ellos lo hubieran escuchado cuando lo hice en un tono en el que los humanos no hubieran podido oírlo. Tampoco me esperé lo que vino a continuación. La chica rubia llamada Madison se giró hacia nuestra familia, mirándome a mí a los ojos. No tengo ni idea de cómo lo hizo pero derepente sentí un miedo que me caló hasta las entrañas. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo lejos de esa chica pero no me podía mover, mi cuerpo estaba paralizado.

Se quedó un rato así hasta que se cansó, y se fue a paso ligero a donde estaba su familia, que la estaban esperando en la otra punta del aparcamiento donde nosotros nos encontrábamos. Estaban todos ellos menos Bella y Elliot que supuse que él se la habría llevado enseguida lejos de aquí.

Cuando salí de mi ensoñación me fijé que toda mi familia había pasado lo que yo y estaban un poco atemorizados. También me fijé que muchos alumnos se habían parado a ver nuestro intercambio de miradas.

* * *

Cuando llegamos todos a casa aun estábamos pensando en lo extraño que había sido el primer día de clases. Fui el ultimo en entrar en casa, cuando cerré la puerta me dirigí a el salón donde encontré a mis hermanos un tanto confundidos y a una Esme igual de confundida y preocupada por ellos.

- _¿Qué ha pasado Edward?-_ preguntó preocupada

Yo solo negué con la cabeza mientras me acomodaba junto a Emmett en el sillón de la sala. Y me dediqué a escuchar los pensamientos de mis hermanos.

- _Te lo juro, este ha sido uno de los días más extraños de mi existencia- _pensaba Rose

-_¡Dios! pero ¿que pasa? En mis visiones están apareciendo manchas blancas que dificultan mi visión del futuro- _lo de Alice era muy raro, tendré que preguntarle luego que me enseñe esas visiones

-_Son peligrosos eso seguro. ¡Eso significa que hay pelea! ¡Bien! un poco de diversión no daña a nadie. Jajaja-_los pensamientos de Emmett eran los más positivos de todos mientras que los de Jasper eran todo lo contrario.

- _No son humanos corrientes, esconden algo. Y es gordo, muy gordo. La forma que nos miró esa chica, nos hizo temblar a todos. ¿Qué esconderán?- _yo también me preguntaba lo mismo, pero antes teníamos que hablar entre todos.

-Reunión familiar. Esme avisa a Carlisle, es una emergencia.- Esme asintió con la cabeza y se fue a velocidad de vampiro al teléfono a llamar a Carlisle.

Todos nos fuimos a sentar en la mesa de la cocina a la espera de Carlisle. Al cabo de media hora llegó. Cuando entró hecho un vistazo por toda la cocina hasta que su mirada se encontró con la mía.

-_¿Qué es lo que está pasando Edward?- _espetó

-Toma asiento Carlisle, esto da para largo- le dijo Alice

El se sentó junto a Esme quien lo tomo por la mano para tranquilizarlo.

- Bueno… ¿Por donde comenzamos?- me pasé una mano por el cabello

-¿Qué tal si por el principio?- respondió Esme

- Es Bella, ella es la causante de todo- explotó Rosalie

- ¿Bella? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto? Rosalie si no recuerdo mal hace aproximadamente unos diez años que no la vemos- le contesto una confundida Esme

- La hemos visto hoy en el instituto- le contó Jasper

- ¿Tenéis a Bella como maestra?- Carlisle abrió exageradamente los ojos

- Ese es el problema- dije- que no la tenemos como maestra sino como alumna de primer curso

- Contárnoslo todo- exigió

………………***..............

Cuando le contamos todos los sucesos que habían ocurrido hoy, Carlisle se quedó pensativo un momento, para luego decir:

- Vamos ha hacer una cosa-calló un momento- cuando valláis mañana al instituto intentar hablar con Bella. Tenemos que saber que está pasando. ¿Os quedó claro?- preguntó mirándonos a todos. Cuando asentimos, sonrió y continuó- por ahora no nos vamos ha mudar pero si las cosas se ponen feas, nos marcharemos enseguida.

No hablamos solo asentimos y ahí se dio por concluida la reunión familiar.

Esa noche por alguna extraña razón me sentí inquieto, como si algo tenebroso estuviera cerca. Y también en esa noche oscura, hubo tormenta.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a la escuela se notaba en el aire un ambiente triste y tenso.

Rápidamente nos dirigimos cada uno a nuestras clases ya que empezaban en 5 minutos.

Mientras iba pasando por los pasillos para llegar a mi aula vi que los alumnos estaban como tristes, decaídos. Era muy extraño que todos estuvieran así. Que yo recuerde no se había muerto nadie ni había pasado nada. Extrañado, entre en el aula de Economía, solo para encontrarme con más alumnos tristes. Alison no estaba mucho mejor, estaba recostada sobre la mesa con la cabeza entre los brazos y se convulsionaba levemente, dando ha entender que estaba llorando. Me acerque a ella preocupado.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado Alison? ¿Por qué tan triste?- ella levanto la cabeza y me miró a los ojos, los cuales los tenía hinchados de tanto llorar.

- No…*snif*…no ha pasado nada *snif*- dijo llorando. Al hacerlo unos cuantos alumnos se pusieron a llorar también. _Raro_- pensé, a la vez que yo me ponía triste y no sabía por que.

-Y entonces ¿Por que estas llorando?- pregunté con una sonrisa

- porque se me ha metido algo en el ojo- contestó secándose las lágrimas con el torso de la mano.

Me reí pero no me dio tiempo ha preguntar más, porque llegó el profesor y empezamos la clase más deprimente del mundo (y no me estoy refiriendo a la materia).

................***.............

Cuando fue la hora de comer me encontré con mis hermanos en la mesa en la que estuvimos ayer.

Miré hacia la mesa de los Camilt, Sbeltof y Celow y me encontré con un panorama diferente, Bella y Alison eran las únicas que se veían tristes mientras que los demás, se les notaba enfadados, muy cabreados.

Y otra vez más la hora de comer se esfumó en un segundo dando lugar a las ultimas dos horas del día. Llegué el primero a la clase de Biología, estaba ansioso de ver otra vez al amor de mi vida. Le tenía que preguntar porque estaba tan triste y también una centena de preguntas mas. Cuando ya todos los alumnos estaban en la clase, esperando al profesor, apareció Bella que se situó enfrente del aula.

- Atención por favor- paró un segundo hasta que todos estuvimos pendientes de lo que decía- me han dado el comunicado de que avise que las clases restantes del día han sido suspendidas a causa de una infección en la comida de los profesores. Así que nos dejan irnos a casa. Gracias por escucharme.-dicho esto, salió de la clase.

Antes de que me diera cuenta para correr detrás de ella, los alumnos se amontonaron en la puerta para salir de clase y no dejaron ni un hueco para salir de allí antes por lo que me tuve que esperar a que salieran todos y rezar para que ella no se hubiese ido ya.

Cuando por fin me abrí paso entre la gente para salir de aquel infierno, me encontré con que Bella y su familia ya se habían ido. Me dirigí hacia mi familia (que habían salido antes que yo) para saber si habían podido hablar con ella. Pero cuando llegue Alice negó con la cabeza.

-lo siento Edward no pudimos llegar a tiempo- dijo.

- No importa-conteste forzando una sonrisa- volvamos a casa

Se les notaba un poco decaídos al igual que el resto de los alumnos pero ellos por no conseguir la información que deseaban.

Cuando llegamos a casa vimos cuatro coches aparcados aparte del de Carlisle.

-¿Qué hace Carlisle a estas horas en casa?- preguntó una desconfiada Rosalie

-_Esto me da mala espina_- pensó Jasper, y cogió a Alice por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia él. Mientras esta se mantenía callada con el ceño fruncido.

-_Algo huele raro_- olfateó Emmett

-Tienes razón- corroboré

Entramos en casa desconfiados y dispuestos a luchar. Pero admito que me sorprendí bastante al ver a los Sbeltof, Camilt y Celow junto con un señor mayor de unos 90 años sentados, unos en nuestros sillones y otros en el suelo a sus pies. Dejándonos a nosotros un sillón desocupado. En frente suya estaban sentados en una butaca Carlisle y Esme.

- Sentaos queridos- nos sonrió Esme para tranquilizarnos.- Ellos han sido tan amables de venir aquí a explicarnos las cosas y para aclarar dudas- nos explicó

Cuando nos hubimos sentado, ellos miraron a Bella expectantes a lo que diría.

- Bueno…-serió avergonzada de que todos estuviéramos atentos a ella- creo que llegó la hora de la verdad.

* * *

Siento haber tardado tanto pero mi ordenador no me dejaba subir nada. El Internet se iba y venia u.u Sorry.

Aquí dejo el capitulo de hoy ^^ Si hubiera algún error ortográfico comentármelo e intentaré corregirlo ;)

Voy a poner los nuevos personajes que yo he creado para que no os confundáis:

**Chicas..................................Chicos**

Bella Sbeltof.....................Elliot Camilt

Elizabeth Sbeltof..............Lucian Camilt

Madison Celow..............Christian Sbeltof

Stela Celow......................Matt Camilt

Deila Camilt.....................Brian Celow

Emily Sbeltof...................Aaron Camilt

Alison Celow..................Jaden Sbeltof

Como he dicho en otros capítulos, estas son parejas tanto sentimentales como de otro tipo pero hay algunas que no están juntas.

Si os ha gustado ya sabéis que hay un botoncito verde MUY sexi abajo xD.

Besos…

..Ally..


	6. 5: La verdad

Twilight no me pertenece, varios de los personajes son de la obra de Stephenie Meyer los otros han salido de mi propia invención y la historia también me pertenece.

Perdonándome el alma

...La verdad...

**PVO Edward**

-Bueno y… ¿Por donde empezamos?- se removió nerviosa por el sofá.

-Por el principio querida- Esme trató de calmarla con una sonrisa.

-Haber, lo primero es lo primero- saltó Deila- Nos tenemos que presentar.-no se porque pero su comportamiento me recordaba mucho a Emmett- Yo soy Deila y como debéis suponer ninguno de nosotros no somos ni hermanos ni humanos. El que está a mi lado es mi novio Christian.

-¡Hola!- saludo con una sonrisa que delataba diversión, como si para el lo que ellos nos vallan ha contar sea una burla.

Después de presentar a las chicas y sus novios llegó el tuno de Bella.

- Y por ultimo pero no menos importante…ella es Bella, ya la conocéis y el que está a su lado es Elliot y son compañeros- no pude evitar la mueca de dolor que me producía al escuchar eso- pero no compañeros sentimentales sino de otra cosa que os vamos ha explicar enseguida- se apresuró ha rectificar al ver mi cara de sufrimiento.

-Y sabemos que vosotros sois la familia Cullen, aunque no tengáis ningún parentesco entre vosotros-continuó diciendo Madison, quien se miraba las uñas como si fueran lo más importante de este mundo- y también sabemos que sois vampiros vegetarianos- finalizó. Subió la cabeza y nos dio una mirada burlona.

Toda nuestra familia nos sorprendimos enormemente, mirando espantados a nuestros invitados. ¿Cómo sabían que nosotros somos vampiros? ¿Se lo contó Bella? Porque esa es la única solución. En todas décadas de mi vida como vampiro ninguno había descubierto la verdad, ha excepción de Bella claro. Mi familia pensaba más o menos lo que yo.

-Ni se os ocurra pensar que Bella os ha traicionado contándonoslo porque no ha sido a sí- la protegió Elizabeth.

-¿Y entonces como ha sido según tú? ¿Eh?- gritó Rosalie enfadada

-lo hemos adivinado nomás verlos- respondió Jaden- y ahora si nos lo permiten, ¿Podemos contar ya por que hemos venido? Y por favor, las preguntas luego- asentimos todos y nos relajamos.

- Bueno aunque os cueste creer hay algo más raro que el mundo místico que estáis viviendo aquí, en la tierra- dijo Bella mirado a la nada.

- Lo primero es decir que somos ¿no?- asentimos y miramos impacientes a Deila- Yo soy un hombre lobo, Madison es un vampiro, Alison es un hada, Stela es el fantasma de la muerte, Elizabeth es un demonio y Bella es un ángel, mientras que los estos hombres de aquí- dijo mirando a los chicos- son todos demonios.

_Sabía que Bella era un ángel, alguien tan perfecto como ella _-pensé y seguí escuchando lo que decían sin interrumpir, lo habíamos prometido aunque teníamos unas ganas enormes de saber mucho más.

- Bueno- comenzó a contar Alison- lo principal que tenéis que saber es que en el planeta Marte hay un agujero negro que da con otra dimensión, que es la nuestra, donde hay siete mundos. No se exactamente explicar como son pero no se parecen a los planetas porque nuestros mundos no son redondos, son plataformas gigantes que flotan alrededor de un sol, las cuales casi todas tienen solo una luna menos; el mundo de los Vampiros que tiene dos, el mundo de los Demonios tiene tres y el mundo de La Muerte tiene cuatro. Por eso hay más oscuridad más eneros mundos que en otros.-descansó un momento para tomar aire- Bueno ahora que os he explicado más o menos eso ahí va la historia. En cada mundo hay un rey quién gobierna el país pero no lo controla, los reyes son pacíficos entre ellos y cada uno de ellos creó un mundo con su gente e hijos.

-Pues veras,-siguió hablando- al principio había ocho mundos pero aquel rey era un tirano al igual que su gente. Puesto que los reyes de los ángeles y de los demonios crearon una nueva raza, los humanos, este rey quiso crear una especie pero no una pacífica sino una que destruiría a los otros reyes y sus descendientes. Ellos no lo iban ha permitir, claramente- rodó los ojos- así que todos los reyes llegaron a un acuerdo: Destruirían el octavo mundo junto con su rey, sus gentes y los monstruos que creó. Sacrificaron todo su poner que dándose en nada, solo sus espíritus viendo gobernar desde el cielo a sus hijos. Pero fue una paz que no duró mucho, ya que, los monstruos que creían haber derrotado aún seguían –algunos- con vida. Estos monstruos, como eran un número numeroso, atacaron a la vez a cada uno de los reinos, convirtiendo a sus gentes en piedra y a alimentándose de sus almas. Pero antes de que pudieran matar a las princesas de cada reino ellas escaparon junto a sus protectores y huyeron hacia la tierra.- Alison puso cara triste- pero al atravesar la atmósfera de la tierra todos ellos se desvanecieron, quedando solo su espíritu y teniendo que nacer de nuevo pero esta vez en el vientre de una madre humana, teniendo que olvidarlo todo.

-Osea, vosotras sois…-dijo un asombrado Jasper

-Exacto-dijo Madison -somos princesas, todas nosotras. Y ellos han nacido para protegernos y para ser nuestros compañeros y amantes.

Eso me entristeció enorme mente. Mi Bella ya tenía a alguien a quién amar, y ese alguien no era yo. Jasper al sentir mis emociones intentó darme una oleada de ánimos pero no funcionó.

-Entonces…todos vosotros sois pareja ¿verdad?-preguntó Carlisle que desde que empezó el relato no había hablado.

-No-contestó Elizabeth con odio- todos menos Bella y Elliot

-¿Por qué?-pregunté desconcertado. Si todos son parejas sentimentales ¿Por qué ella no estaba con…``ese´´?

-Los ángeles solo pueden amar una vez y es para toda la vida. Por eso ella ya no se puede volver ha enamorar porque ya entregó su corazón, desgraciadamente fuiste tú- dijo Elizabeth con odio mirándome.

Estaba tan sorprendido que solo pude girarme y mirar a mi hermoso ángel aunque ella mirara hacia abajo sonrojada.

Antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada, oímos un rugido ensordecedor -hasta para nosotros- que hizo temblar toda la casa. Todos nos levantamos, ellos en posición de ataque (menos Bella) y nosotros preparados para entrar en acción. Se volvió a escuchar ese sonido pero aún más cerca, el suelo estaba temblando y los pájaros salían volando mientras algo se acercaba. Y algo me decía que no era una buena señal.

* * *

Antes que nada quería decir que estoy pidiendo a una amiga que me ayude a dibujar a los personajes y a sus mundos (para que no os liéis xD) así cuando veáis los dibujos, esos estarán hechos por mi amiga ^^

Aquí dejo el capitulo de hoy ^^ Si hubiera algún error ortográfico comentármelo e intentaré corregirlo ;)

Gracias enormemente a los que me han dejado algún mensaje, me han puesto muy feliz ^^, ya tengo 101 con solo 5 capítulos…

Voy a poner los nuevos personajes que yo he creado para que no os confundáis:

**Chicas................................................................Chicos**

Bella Sbeltof (Ángel)...................................Elliot Camilt (Demonio)

Elizabeth Sbeltof (Demonio)......................Lucian Camilt (Demonio)

Madison Celow (Vampiro).........................Christian Sbeltof (Demonio)

Stela Celow (Fantasma de la muerte).......Matt Camilt (Demonio)

Deila Camilt (Hombre lobo).......................Brian Celow (Demonio)

Emily Sbeltof (Sirena)................................Aaron Camilt (Demonio)

Alison Celow (Hada).................................Jaden Sbeltof (Demonio)

Como he dicho en otros capítulos, estas son parejas tanto sentimentales como de otro tipo pero hay algunas que no están juntas. Y también voy a poner lo que son para que os liéis.

Si os ha gustado ya sabéis que hay un botoncito verde MUY sexi abajo xD.

Besos…

..Ally..


	7. 6: La verdad 2part

Twilight no me pertenece, varios de los personajes son de la obra de Stephenie Meyer los otros han salido de mi propia invención y la historia también me pertenece.

* * *

Perdonándome el alma

...La verdad (segunda parte)...

**PVO Edward**

Una especie de rugido/chillido sonó por todo el bosque, fue tan fuerte que hizo temblar un montón de árboles e incluso la casa, como si hubiera un terremoto. Lo que estaba haciendo eso cada vez se acercaba más. Dentro de la casa era un caos los muebles, con cada sacudida que daba el suelo, ellos se deslizaban hacia un lado. Algunos de los jarrones y cuadros se habrían caído y los que no estaban a punto de hacerlo. A pesar de eso nadie se movió para evitar que se cayeran, todos estábamos mirando por el ventanal que daba a la parte del bosque en donde todo el caos se producía. Todos estábamos tensos y esperando a que pasase algo cuando Bella dio un gritito y salió corriendo hacia el ventanal, abriéndolo y saliendo fuera hacia el bosque. Y todos detrás de ella.

-No pasa nada es inofensivo- se giró sonriente. Sus compañeros seguramente ya sabrían lo que eran porque ya no estaban tan tensos, solo un poco…molestos. Aunque solo algunos ya que tanto Alison como Deila estaban igual de contentas que Bella.

-¿Pero que es lo que se está acercando?- pregunte.

No hubo tiempo para respuestas ya que del bosque salio por fin lo que había estando haciendo que la tierra temblase. Media unos siete metros, era delgado y con una larga cola al final. Sus alas eran gigantes como las de un murciélago, y sus patas largas acababan en unas garras gordas y curvas. Y además era de un blanco puro. Daba un aire poderoso a su alrededor pero a la vez temerario.

-¡¿ESO ES UN DRAGON?!- grite yo, junto con mi familia.

-Si y se llama Drif.-dijo Bella acariciando la cabeza del dragón quien ahora había inclinado la cabeza hacia ella y estaba ronroneando.

¿Cómo definiría que estaba? Porque sorprendido era poco. Ahora aparte de todas las clases de seres que habían dicho que eran ellos, ahora existían los dragones. ¿Y que más, elfos?

-¿Podemos seguir hablando adentro, por favor? Es que necesitamos contaros algo.- dijo Elizabeth fríamente.

-Cl-claro- dijo Carlisle mirando aun al dragón con ojos de asombro. Cada vez en la mente de nuestra familia había más preguntas que luego nos tendrán que responder.

- Yo me quedaré con Drif-nos giramos hacia Bella quien seguía acariciando a la bestia.- A mi no me necesitáis para contarlo, os esperaré.-todos entraron en la casa para acomodarse, mientras yo observaba a mi ángel. Ella se giró y me miró primero con asombro por ser el único en mirarla pero luego su mirada se torno triste y la giró rápidamente y siguió acariciando al dragón. Finalmente con un suspiro entré yo en el salón sentándome en un hueco libre al lado de Alice.

-Necesitamos ayuda- lanzó Alison- necesitamos VUESTRA ayuda

-¿Pero…nosotros en que podemos ayudar?- preguntó Esme- ¿Nos podéis explicar en que consiste esto?

-Pues veras…- empezó a contar Alison- ¿os acordáis de la historia que os hemos contado antes?- asentimos- pues veréis, los monstruos que creó el octavo rey, no convirtieron a todos en piedra, solo lo hizo con unas cuantas personas de cada especie pero como no queríamos que lo siguieran haciendo, cada una de nosotras hicimos un ritual en su mundo. Por ello hace veinte ocho años que convertimos a nuestra gente en piedra nosotras mismas pero de una clase que cuando los monstruos llegaran no les pudieran hacer nada. –Mientras Alison estaba explicando esto vi por el rabillo del ojo como Elliot se dirigía hacia la puerta corredera para salir al jardín-Lo que estoy intentando decir es que ahora mismo solo estamos nosotros de todos esos mundos y que para combatir contra monstruos, que por cierto vamos a dejar de llamarlos monstruos y vamos a llamarlos por su nombre, Kelaments. Creemos que el octavo rey sigue vivo y necesitamos ayuda. Queremos reunir a todos los seres que no sean humanos del mundo, aunque ya quedan pocos.-dijo bajando la cabeza.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Alice

- Porque antiguamente de nuestros mundos se escapaban personas para ir a la Tierra- cosa que está prohibida- cuando nosotros llegamos a por ellos ya era tarde, porque estas personas habían empezado a compartir su gen con los humanos- relacionándose, mordiéndolos, arañándolos, etc. eso los únicos que nos pueden ayudar a derrotarlos sois vosotros; los humanos con ``gen´´ de vampiros y hombres lobo. Que sintiéndolo mucho pero vosotros sois vampiros humanizados.

-¿Pero no había otras especies? ¿Solamente vinieron la de los vampiros y la de los hombre lobo?- pregunto Carlisle

-No, solo vinieron a la Tierra los vampiros, hombres lobo y sirenas.

-Por eso los mitos ¿no?- dijo Jasper

-Si. Pero luego vinimos a la Tierra a llevarnos a los originales para ser castigados en sus respectivos mundos. También tiempo después vinimos otra vez y nos llevamos a los humanos con el ``gen sireno´´. Íbamos a hacer lo mismo con los vampiros y los hombres lobo.- rió Alison- Es una historia bastante larga la verdad

-Entonces lo que nos estas pidiendo es…-deje la fraseen el aire.

-Que nos ayudéis a reunir a todos los vampiros y hombres lobo de este planeta para que vayamos al octavo mundo a derrotar a su rey.

-Eso lo podemos hacer- dijo Carlisle intentando asimilar lo que había dicho Alison. Frunció el ceño- pero ¿Por qué os ayudaran si no os conocen?

-Porque es un problema que les incluye a ellos. Los Kelaments (**N/A:** recordar lo que eran monstruos creados por el octavo rey), quieren destruir a las otras razas y eso incluye a las de la Tierra. Y si no, Madison y Deila les obligaran.

-¿Eh?-Carlisle cada vez se confundía más igual que todos nosotros. Miramos a las pronunciadas con cierto asombro pensando que serian capaces de hacer.

- Son las princesas de los vampiros y los hombres lobos ¿Recordáis? Ellas mandan- Madison, Deila, Alison y algunos chicos rieron juntos, como si hubiese alguna broma entre ellas.

-¿Entonces que tenemos que hacer? ¿Habrá alguna pelea por en medio?- pregunto Emmett frotándose las manos con una sonrisita de auto suficiencia.

-Por ahora solo hacer las maletas, vamos a ir buscando por grupos a todos los vampiros y lobos. Mañana vendremos aquí y os diremos los grupos y donde tenéis que ir. No os preocupéis que no os vamos a separar de vuestra pareja ¿De acuerdo?

-Si- dijimos todos aunque Rose se notaba un poco molesta por estar decidiendo por ella

Cuando se estaban marchando Alice se levando y fue a paso ágil hacia ellos

-Persona pero…en vuestro grupo ¿No falta una chica y un chico?

Ahora que me daba cuenta era verdad, creo recordar que faltaba una chica que se llamaba Emily y un chico que se llamaba Aaron. La pregunta de Alice hizo que todos que cambiase la expresión de la cara, en la de unos en tristeza y en la de otros en furia.

- ¿Te refieres a Emily y a Aaron, verdad?- Deila miro a Alice quien asintió. Ella se giro a Emmett mientras hablaba- habéis preguntado antes si iba a haber una pelea ¿no?- Emmett asintió sabiendo que se dirigía a él.- Pues justamente ayer hubo una donde los Kelaments se llevaron a Emily y a Aaron. Emily era la princesa de las sirenas- dijo con tristeza.- las peleas no son buenas nunca.

-¿Pero para que quieren a Emily y Aaron? ¿A dónde se los llevan?

-No estoy segura de porque se los llevan ni donde, seguramente al octavo mundo, pero lo que si se es que o se llevaran a nadie más- dijo Elizabeth fríamente.

Se formo un silencio tan tenso que se podría cortar

-Bueno…- empezó Alison- ya nos vamos, nos vemos mañana- al ver que todos se estaban marchando me acordé de que Bella aun seguía en el jardín con el dragón.

-¡Esperad un momento! ¡Bella…-empecé a decir pero Elizabeth me cortó

-Bella hace rato que se fue con Elliot y Drif ¿Es que no te has dado ni cuenta?- al decir eso salió de la casa corriendo echa una furia. Todos menos Alison la siguieron

-No te preocupes, solo esta enfadada contigo porque le robaste el corazón a su hermana y luego la hiciste sufrir. Yo en esa parte le doy la razón, no la debiste abandonar- cuando iba a protestar, ella me interrumpió- si, lo se, aunque era para protegerla. Todos lo sabemos, pero ella sufrió mucho. Espero que lo arregles cuanto antes.-sonrío- Adiós familia- y se fue por la puerta como los otros, los cuales la esperaban para irse.

Cuando los coches se escucharon ya a lo lejos, me derrumbe. Demasiadas emociones por un día. Tenia que pensar en todo lo ocurrido.

* * *

Antes que nada quería decir que mi amiga ya tiene echo los dibujos y en cuanto pueda los voy a subir ^^ a mi la verdad es que me han encantado porque se parece mucho a lo que yo me imaginaba. El dibujo va ha estar firmado por ella ;) asi que le dedico este capitulo a ella xD '' I (L) ovejas inchables'' (si un nombre muy raro) xD.

Luego está lo del dragón que ya subiré su foto en mi perfil^^

Aquí dejo el capitulo de hoy ^^ Si hubiera algún error ortográfico comentármelo e intentaré corregirlo ;)

Siento no hacerlos más largos pero es que últimamente solo puedo escribir los domingos por la tarde. Sorry =( ,cuando acabe con los exámenes fuertes voy a escribir capítulos más largos. ¡PROMETIDO!

Gracias enormemente a los que me han dejado algún mensaje, me han puesto muy feliz ^^, ya tengo 120 con solo 6 capítulos…^^

Voy a poner los nuevos personajes que yo he creado para que no os confundáis:

**Chicas................................................................Chicos**

Bella Sbeltof (Ángel)................................Elliot Camilt (Demonio)

Elizabeth Sbeltof (Demonio)....................Lucian Camilt (Demonio)

Madison Celow (Vampiro)......................Christian Sbeltof (Demonio)

Stela Celow (Fantasma de la muerte)......Matt Camilt (Demonio)

Deila Camilt (Hombre lobo)....................Brian Celow (Demonio)

Emily Sbeltof (Sirena).............................Aaron Camilt (Demonio)

Alison Celow (Hada)...............................Jaden Sbeltof (Demonio)

Como he dicho en otros capítulos, estas son parejas tanto sentimentales como de otro tipo pero hay algunas que no están juntas. Y también voy a poner lo que son para que os liéis.

Si os ha gustado ya sabéis que hay un botoncito verde MUY SEXI abajo xD.

Besos…

..Ally..


End file.
